Honor thy Father
by Bl4ckHunter
Summary: Dick's past comes back to haunt him as he has to face his own sins.
1. Prologue

**A plot bunny I got when reading some _Batman_ comic books and watching _Titans_ TV show. This will be in _The Dar(h)k War_ saga but I plan to make it much shorter, unlike other stories.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own _DC_ _Comics_ or _Batman_ comic books the CW TV shows _Arrow_ , _The Flash_ , _Legends of Tomorrow_ , _Supergirl_ or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

 **Hope you have fun**

 **With regards**

 ** _Bl4ckHunter_**

* * *

"What do we have here?" Commissioner Gordon asked as Detective Jim Corrigan showed him photos of people with faces melted somehow.

"Six people. Faces melted by hydrofluoric acid. Ring any bells?" Corrigan drawled.

"Hey." Montoya asked as she looked at the photos. "Why do these people look familiar?"

Suddenly, it hit Gordon like a truck.

"What's going on, Dad?" Barbara asked as she entered, seeing the pictures and immediately recognizing the people on the photos.

"Barbara, are you still in contact with Dick?" Gordon asked.

* * *

 _ **Wayne Manor**_

"What are those?" Dick asked as Barbara showed him the photos.

"This arrived this afternoon in an envelope to GCPD. Addressed to ' _Nightwing_ '. Whoever sent it might know who you are, Dick." Barbara said as Dick looked at the photos with people with melted faces.

"I know them. I grew up with them." Dick said, dread filling him.

"They all used to work for Haly's Circus, when your parents were alive?" Henry asked and Dick nodded. "Wow. That's… I'm sorry, Dick, really. Where's Bruce?"

"Something happened in Tokyo that he needed to look into." Dick explained.

"Why does this look familiar?" Henry wondered as he saw the melted faces.

"Their faces were melted with hydrofluoric acid. Ring any bells?" Barbara asked.

"Calling card of the Maroni crime family." Henry realized. "They're all in prison now, aren't they?"

"Yeah." Dick nodded. "And Tony Zucco worked for Sal Maroni, when he killed my parents because Mr. Haly couldn't pay him the protection money."

"I can only imagine how hard this has to be for you." Barbara said.

Something then hit Dick. "What about Raya, is she-"

"As soon as we realized who were they targeting, Dad had her put into protective custody, don't worry." Barbara promised.

"What do we know about this guy?" Dick asked.

"The media calls him ' _The Melting Man_ '. This acid, it melts the flesh off their bones." Henry said.

"My God…" Dick whispered, not believing someone would kill his childhood acquaintances so brutally.

"Who did this?" Barbara asked.

"Tony Zucco is in prison and there's no way he's getting out." Dick said.

"And there's one other guy I can think of, who would use this M.O., since this is very old-school but I am sure that he's dead." Henry added.

"Who?" Barbara asked.

"It doesn't matter. Like I said, he's dead. I'm sure of it." Henry assured.

"Look, whoever it is, we need to find out who else he might target, if he's going after former members of Haly's Circus." Barbara said.

* * *

 _ **Milwaukee, Wisconsin**_

A tall black man around 40 years old entered a nightclub, wearing a suit as he was being followed by a man, who had a plastic mask on his face and melted hand.

* * *

Dick, Barbara, Helena and Henry entered the nightclub, looking around before they found the tall black man as Dick approached him.

"Excuse me. How do I get to the VIP's lounge?" Dick asked.

"Password." The man said.

" _Haly's Circus_?" Dick tried and the man widened his eyes as he looked at Dick closely.

"Dickie? Little Dickie?" The man laughed, hugging Dick tightly. "Come here, boy, you grew up! I can't believe it's you! Is it-"

"Yeah!" Dick choked out. "Let me go, man, I can't-"

"Sorry." The man let Dick go as he laughed.

"Still got strong grip, huh, Clay?" Dick smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Clay smiled, not understanding.

"Clay, we need to talk." Dick said.

* * *

" _Killed_?" Clay paled as Dick explained the whole situation to him.

"And I'm worried you might be next on the list. My friend has put Raya into protective custody as soon as we realized what was going on." Dick said. "Tell me, have you seen anything… strange or suspicious lately? Has someone been following you?"

"No… I don't think they did." Clay shook his head.

"Are you still in touch with someone from the circus?" Dick asked. "I shut it down and put our tours on hold as soon as I realized someone was after our old crew."

"Well, for the first couple of years… I did talk with Abigail and Percy, until Percy passed away. You know, we all loved your parents, Dickie." Clay said. "Everyone parted their separate ways some time later. Except for Raya. She loved Mr. Haly like if he was her own father."

"Yeah." Dick nodded, his face getting grim.

"To be honest, since your parents' funeral, nothing's been same between us. And I guess I just couldn't find it in me to keep going without John and Mary." Clay said, looking sad. "Looking back, I should've kept in touch with everyone. With you, kids, especially."

"Yeah, same here. But ever since Haly gave the circus to me, I'm trying to make our family feel like family again." Dick said.

Suddenly, an explosion went off outside as windows in the club shattered.

"Clay, call 9-1-1!" Dick ordered.

* * *

"What the hell?" Barbara whispered as they rushed out to see a car explode.

"Who did that?" Helena wondered before Dick's phone went off as he picked it up.

"Hello?"

" _Hi, Dick._ " The voice said.

"Who is this?" Dick demanded.

" _Come on, don't you recognize my voice?_ "

Dick's blood ran cold as he realized who it was. "That's impossible."

" _What makes you think so?_ " The voice taunted.

"Because you're dead."

" _You must be thinking of my brother._ "

"Where's Clay? I swear, if you-"

" _You're in no position to make demands here, Grayson._ "

"What do you want?" Dick snarled.

" _I came to collect the debt you owe my family. With interests._ " The voice hung up before they saw a photo on Dick's phone, with Clay being tied up and in the trunk of a car.

Dick seethed and glared in anger, someone was targeting his family.

"Who was that?" Barbara asked.

"Nicholas Zucco. One of Tony Zucco's sons. He wants revenge." Dick asked.

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think? Is it good? Is it bad? Should I continue?**

 **Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this.**

 **With regards**

 ** _Bl4ckHunter_**


	2. Revenge

**Disclaimer: I do not own _DC_ _Comics_ or _Batman_ comic books the CW TV shows _Arrow_ , _The Flash_ , _Legends of Tomorrow_ , _Supergirl_ or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

 _ **Eight years ago, GCPD**_

 _"How can you let him go?" Dick demanded angrily as he glared at Gordon._

 _"Dick, things like that happen all the time. I know it must seem unfair-"_

 _"That's why we have Batman." Dick snapped. "You can't cut a deal with guys like Tony Zucco. They stay behind bars until they draw their last breath and then you burn the jail to the ground and bury them under the rubble." Dick turned around to face a young man, who heard every sentence Dick said as he left the interrogation room as he glared at Dick before walking away._

 _"Dick, you should watch your temper." Gordon said, warning Dick._

 _"Who was that?" Dick growled, noticing that the man didn't like Dick._

 _"Nicholas Zucco. Tony's son." Gordon said as Dick glared at him angrily._

 _"I can't believe you're letting the guy that killed my parents walk free-"_

 _"He's not walking free, Dick, he will be in protective custody with his family, because of his testimony against Maronis. I know you don't like it… but he'll be under constant surveillance, no way he'll hurt anyone ever again." Gordon assured him as Dick's face turned red in anger._

* * *

 _ **Gotham City**_

 _The armored van with Tony Zucco inside was driving down the road before dense gas blinded the driver, causing for him to drive towards road railing._

 _"What's going on?" Zucco demanded._

 _"Ambush!" The driver exclaimed as the guard went out with a shotgun._

 _"I don't see him."_

 _Gunshots rang out as Nightwing jumped down from above, knocking the guards out._

 _Zucco was in the van, panicking before Nightwing opened the door and pulled Zucco out. "What the-"_

 _Nightwing slammed Zucco to the ground and beat him until his face was bruised and bloodied before Nightwing pinned him to the van. "Please, don't…" Zucco choked out as Nightwing grabbed him by his throat._

 _"How many people have begged for life before you killed them?" Nightwing growled._

 _"Look, whatever you want, I can give-"_

 _"I want my parents back!" Nightwing yelled._

 _Zucco widened his eyes in realization and paled. "Grayson?"_

 _Nightwing squeezed his throat, strangling him. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't end you right here, right now. One good reason!" He snarled._

 _"I have family too… please… I'm sorry… it wasn't personal… it was just business…" Zucco begged._

 _"And my parents paid their lives for it!" Nightwing shouted, beating Zucco up until his face was bloodied and then he started to break his arms and legs._

 _Suddenly, gunshots rang out. "Maronis." Zucco realized. "They'll kill me. Please. Don't let them-"_

 _"No." Nightwing growled, letting Zucco go as he ascended above, watching the Maroni gangsters approach Zucco._

 _"You must pay for what you did, traitor." One of the mobsters said as they started to pour acid on Zucco's chest as he screamed in pain and excruciating agony._

 _Part of Dick enjoyed the agony Zucco was in but… then… Bruce's words echoed in his mind as he realized that his parents wouldn't want him to stoop down to Zucco's level. Nightwing descended from above as he beat up the mobsters and as he finished off the last one, he looked at unconscious Zucco, who had burned chest._

* * *

 _ **Present**_

"That was you?" Henry demanded.

"Jesus, Dick…" Barbara whispered, not believing that one of her closest friends and former lover would do something so horrible.

"He spent six months in a coma and then he was locked away forever." Dick remembered. "Go ahead. Judge me."

"We're not." Helena assured him.

"I thought that Nick was dead." Henry said. "After Zucco went into coma, the deal for protection was off. Most of the Zuccos were killed, wife, sons… and as far as I know, only one survived because she had changed her identity before that and went into Witness Protection. She wanted nothing to do with her old man."

"Who?" Helena asked.

"Well… it might take a while to track her down. I have to call Lyla to get on with this."

* * *

 _ **Later, Gotham Municipal Bank**_

"Miss Branch?" A man asked as a young woman was at the desk, doing some paperwork. "You have a client."

"Sonia Branch?" Dick asked as the woman looked up and stared in shock at seeing Dick. "I need your help."

* * *

"Jesus Christ." Sonia paled as Dick and Henry filled her in. "Nick…"

Dick put a hand on her shoulder. "I know it's got to be tough-"

"This is why I had left into WitPro before the shit hit the fan." Sonia grumbled.

"Look, do you know where he could be hiding? He's killed a lot of former members of Haly's." Dick pleaded.

"I don't know." Sonia said. "I swear I don't know. I cut all ties with Dad long before that and changed my name. I'm sorry about your parents, Dick, I really am. I never liked what my father was doing and I hated him for what he did to your parents as much as you did."

They all nodded. "He may try to contact you." Henry said. "If he does, call us or the cops, OK?"

Sonia nodded as Henry wrote down a phone number. "Thanks. Just one thing. Nick is very unstable and unpredictable. Whatever you're gonna do, be careful."

* * *

 _ **Elsewhere**_

"Why are you doing this?" Clay begged as he was restrained to a chair.

"I'm just collecting an old debt. With interests." Nicholas said as he poured acid on Clay's face as he screamed in pain.

* * *

 _ **Later**_

Dick went into an alley as there was police tape around the crime scene as they saw Clay's corpse on the ground with melted face.

"I'm sorry, Dick." Gordon said.

Dick knelt towards Clay as he wiped his face in sadness and tears filled his eyes.

"Dick. We need to find out who else Nick might be after." Henry said. "Come on, think."

Dick tried to think frantically, his thoughts going to any potential victims as he was trying to protect his family.

* * *

 _ **Elsewhere**_

Raya Vestri, Dick's childhood friend and acrobat went out from the shower, tying the bathrobe as the phone in her apartment rang and she answered it.

"Hello?" No one replied on the other side. "Is anyone there? Hello?" Raya shrugged as she hung up.

* * *

The man in the car hung up as he observed Raya through his goggles as he put his phone down, watching Raya hang up before his phone rang as he picked it up.

"Yes?"

" _Nick? I don't know if you're still using this number but if you are, I know what you're doing._ " Sonia said. Nick didn't reply, just glaring with rage and resentment. " _Just stop. They're innocent people. They did **nothing** to you._"

"All bills come due, Sonia. Don't make me collect yours too."

" _Nick!_ " Sonia snapped but Nick hung up before he was about to target his next victim.

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think about it?**

 **Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far and want for me to continue.**


	3. Darker Path

**Disclaimer: I do not own _DC_ _Comics_ or _Batman_ comic books the CW TV shows _Arrow_ , _The Flash_ , _Legends of Tomorrow_ , _Supergirl_ or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

"Hydrofluoric acid." Henry muttered. "There are a lot of plants that produce this stuff, so we might not be able to track him down." Suddenly, his phone went off as Henry answered the call. "Henry Fyff here, who is it?"

" _It's me. It's Sonia Branch. You told me to call you if I found out something. Look, I think I know where Nick is._ "

"Where?" Henry asked.

" _I tried to call any of his old phone numbers and I got lucky. He hung up as soon as he realized I was onto him but he's in Upper West Side. I told the cops to trace the call._ " Sonia said.

"Upper West Side?" Henry repeated. "Where exactly-"

"I know where he is." Dick said.

* * *

"Raya?" Dick burst into her apartment. "Raya!" The apartment was trashed and Dick immediately realized she was in trouble. "Damn it." His blood boiled as his childhood friend and girl, who had a crush on him, was in peril because of his past sins. The phone in Raya's apartment rang as he picked it up. "Hello?"

" _You just missed her, Grayson._ " Nick said.

Dick's blood boiled. "I swear, if she dies, I'm gonna-"

" _Save me those threats. There's nothing you can do._ " Nick said.

"Leave her out of this. She's an innocent person, who doesn't deserve this." Dick begged.

" _I'm just settling old scores. But… I'll give you a chance to save her._ "

* * *

 _ **Later**_

Nightwing and Huntress went into a chemical plant, where they looked around.

"Why here?"

"It produces hydrofluoric acid." Nightwing explained.

"Dick!" Raya exclaimed, hanging above and chained up.

"Not another step." Nick said as he showed up, slowly turning the valve as from a pipe, on which Raya was hanging, poured down drops of pale liquid that melted the metal on the floor as Raya paled.

"Leave her out of this. Please. She's an innocent. I'm the one you want." Nightwing begged.

"Dick…" Raya sobbed, freaked out.

"Raya, don't worry, I'll get you out of here, it's gonna be OK." Nightwing assured her.

"No. None of you is making it out of here alive." Nick sneered. "I have friends in the FBI. They told me what Nightwing did to my father. Almost offered him up to Maronis and I saw Dick Grayson lash out the same day in GCPD. It wasn't that hard to put it together, Grayson."

"I didn't know the Maronis would-"

"No. You wanted to do the honors." Nick said.

"Dick…" Raya whispered, realizing what Dick had done as she remembered the news about Tony Zucco.

"But… I guess your conscience caught up with you but… your little act of revenge had its consequences." Nick said. "After my Dad ended up in a coma, the feds cancelled the deal and no more federal protection. My sister had changed her name and left us long before that because she was ashamed of the old man, so they didn't find her. But the Maronis… they came after my mother and my little brother… and my fiancée. Melted them. I almost melted too." He lifted his shirt to show the burns.

"So, you wanted to settle the score by going after my family. Did that make you feel any better?!" Nightwing demanded.

"You have no idea…" Nick smiled, insanity all over his face.

"Let her go. Please. I'm begging you. Do with me whatever you want but leave her out of this." Nightwing begged.

"No. Not until I even the scores." Nick said as he turned the valve, drops of acid pouring on Raya's shoulder as she screamed in pain while the liquid was burning her skin off.

"No!" Nightwing exclaimed.

Henry jumped down from above onto catwalk, grabbing the chain as Raya was swinging like a pendulum. Nightwing used his grapnel gun and ascended above, knocking Nick back as he shut the valve before more acid would pour down. "Get her out of here!"

Raya leaned onto Henry as he was accompanying her out of the factory.

* * *

"It burns." Raya whimpered as she felt the acid burn into her skin.

"Don't worry, we'll get you to the hospital…"

The thugs surrounded them, with guns ready, causing for them to stop. Henry couldn't take them on and protect Raya at the same time as he froze there before Batgirl jumped through the window and kicked one of the thugs down and threw batarangs at two more, taking them down. Henry pulled out his gun and shot the remaining two thugs down as Batgirl accompanied him and Raya outside as Henry pulled out his phone.

"Jim. It's Henry. I need you to get an ambulance and S.W.A.T. to Ace Chemicals, now!"

* * *

Nightwing knocked Nick's gun off his hand and pushed him back. Nightwing tried to hit him in the face but Nick blocked, kicking Nightwing in the chest and the leg, making Nightwing kneel.

Nightwing blocked the incoming kick and used his batons to hit Nick in the back as he fell down. Nick pulled out his gun, shooting Nightwing, who fell down as the bullet bounced off his armor.

Huntress jumped down from above and shot the gun off Nick's hand as he hissed. Huntress tried to whack Nick in the head with her crossbow but Nick dodged and pushed her over the ledge as she fell down, having been forced to use a grapnel to stop the fall.

"This isn't over." Nick sneered as he ran away, while Nightwing got up on his feet. He tried to follow Nick but he dropped a barrel of chemicals on the floor and lighted it up as the flames stopped Nightwing.

* * *

 _ **Later, Gotham General**_

"It's the second time you had me rushed into the hospital." Raya said as she was lying in bed with a bandaged shoulder.

"Nicholas is on the run but we'll find him." Dick promised as he turned to her injury. "Some skin grafts will help it heal."

"Dick…" Raya sighed, looking at her childhood crush differently. "What he said back there… was it you? What happened with Tony Zucco eight years ago?" Dick avoided looking into her eyes as he looked ashamed as she looked at him like if she didn't even recognize him anymore. "My God, Dick… why would you even…"

"He killed my parents. You think I could have just let him get away with it? He should have been either six feet under the ground or behind bars forever. But it's not like you could understand. You had Haly, Marc, Raymond and everyone else. You never lost any family." Dick growled and Raya looked a little taken aback as he realized what he just said and seeing the anger in his eyes before he calmed down. "Sorry. I didn't mean-"

"Dick. I loved your parents too. They weren't just _your_ family." Raya said, holding his hands. "And I'm not judging you, I just… I never thought you would be capable of doing something like that."

"You don't understand, Raya. You don't know how much such a cruel and tragic loss like that can change you. The things I've seen and done… once that darkness comes in, it never goes away. And it slowly scrapes off pieces of your soul until you don't even know who you are anymore." Dick said.

"Dick…" Raya trailed off, not sure what to say.

"Taking over circus was a mistake." Dick snapped as he got up. "I never should've returned to your life."

"Wait, what are you going to do?" Raya asked, worried about Dick.

"I'm gonna end this." Dick vowed.

* * *

 _ **Elsewhere**_

Sonia was entering her apartment and turned on the lights and gasped as she saw the uninvited visitor.

"Hey, sis. We need to talk." Nick said.

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think about it?**

 **Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far and want for me to continue.**


	4. What We Leave Behind

**Disclaimer: I do not own _DC_ _Comics_ or _Batman_ comic books the CW TV shows _Arrow_ , _The Flash_ , _Legends of Tomorrow_ , _Supergirl_ or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

"Nick… why?" Sonia demanded as they walked down the pier, with her being held by one of Nick's thugs. "The people from Haly's, that was you?"

"Do you really have to ask that question?" Nick asked sarcastically as she looked at him in shame and disgust.

"Part of me could understand why the Graysons but this… this is different." Sonia sneered. "You're killing innocent people, who have done nothing-"

"This isn't about innocence, it's about what's fair!" Nick snarled, smacking Sonia on her cheek as it was turning red and she glared at him in hate and disappointment before sighing. "But I can't blame you for judging me like that, sis. You've never had the guts to walk past the hard line-"

" _Don't_ call me that. I'm not your sister and I'm never going to be Tony Zucco's daughter." Sonia said, glaring.

"Oh, sister… maybe you need a small reminder." Nick showed her the docks. "Remember? We used to gain power from here. Drugs, women, weapons… whatever we could think of. Thanks to this, Dad gave us toys, cars, education… you never would have gone through business school if not for my Dad. But… after Nightwing left Dad for dead at the hands of Maroni's, we lost all of it. Mom… Brian… my Penelope…" His eyes were going wet as he looked sad. "But… you were the lucky one because you were too weak to cross the hard line and do whatever it takes-"

"Stop! Are you even listening to yourself?!" Sonia exploded. "Hard lines, revenge… don't you see how it's consuming you?! Yeah, I won't deny, I had education and good job because of blood money but I never asked to be a crime lord's pawn! I know exactly who I am! I'm not Sonia Zucco, I'm my own person!"

"No. You were just too scared to go down the path father wanted for us… but don't worry, you will see." Nick promised as a boat arrived with mobsters with guns.

* * *

 _ **Batcave**_

"You OK?" Barbara asked as Dick was looking at his suit, remembering what he had done to Tony Zucco.

"Back in the hospital…" Dick sighed. "Raya was looking at me like a completely different person. Like if… I was a complete stranger."

"She'll understand." Barbara assured him.

"Can you track down Nicholas somehow?" Helena asked as Henry was at the computer.

"OK, I looked up any old associates of Zuccos that are still walking free. If we look at their recent contacts, phone calls, anything…" Henry looked at the messages. "Huh."

"What?" Barbara asked.

"That's interesting." Henry said.

* * *

 _ **Gotham Pier**_

"Look at us. Look at how far we have come." Nick said as the thugs were loading the crates onto the trucks from the ship.

"What is this, Nick?" Sonia demanded. "What are you doing?"

"Change is coming, Sonia. Soon enough, everyone is going to fear the name "Zucco" again. And once I finish off Grayson…" Nick smiled.

"Stop! Our family has hurt Dick Grayson more than enough! He's suffered too much!" Sonia snarled.

"He has to pay for what he did to our father! It was him! All him!" Nick shouted and Sonia looked taken aback. "Dick Grayson is Nightwing. I saw him lash out in GCPD the day it was revealed my Dad was turning himself in to the FBI and few hours later, Nightwing almost left him for dead at the hands of Maronis."

"What…" Sonia whispered, terrified. "You-"

"Once I end him, everything will be different." Nick promised.

* * *

The bikes drove down to the pier as Nightwing, Black Canary, Batgirl, Huntress, Henry and Red Arrow showed up.

Nightwing threw a wingding, taking down one of the thugs, while Black Canary grabbed another one in chokehold with her nightstick until he passed out. Huntress shot one of the guards down with a tranq dart as Red Arrow fired an arrow on the ground near more thugs that sizzled out some gas as the thugs fell down, unconscious. Henry pulled out his gun and shot the remaining thugs down with tranquilizer darts.

* * *

Nick examined one of the crates and put on some metal gloves as he was throwing punches.

"What is this?" Sonia asked, fearing what was Nick going to do.

"Prototype LexCorp exoskeleton." Nick smirked.

"Good. You can tell the cops how are they like when they put you in a cage." Nightwing quipped.

"Grayson." Nick glared at Nightwing, roaring as he threw a punch that Nightwing dodged but the second one hit him hard on the ground. "This makes me twice as fast and strong as you." Nick growled.

"Being strong isn't the same as knowing how to use your strength." Nightwing said as he got up.

Nick threw another punch as Nightwing rolled away. Nightwing jumped and tried to kick Nick but thanks to the special gloves Nick had, he had quicker reflexes and was stronger. Nick blocked the kick Nightwing sent him and Nightwing groaned as his foot hit the hard metal. Nightwing dodged Nick's punches and blocked as they hit Nightwing's hands but Nightwing grinned in pain due to the exoskeleton's dense metal.

Nightwing countered with a punch to Nick's face as he spat out blood and Nick hit Nightwing in the face too as he spat out teeth and blood, staggering back. Nightwing grabbed a nearby wrench and blocked Nick's incoming punch as it bent the metal and the following punch landed at Nightwing's chest as he fell down with broken ribs.

"This was for my father, my brother, my mother and my fiancée." Nick said. "And this is for me."

He was about to deliver a killing blow before a gunshot rang out and red was blooming from Nick's jacket on his chest as he widened his eyes and turned around as he and Nightwing looked in shock to see Sonia with a gun in her hands, surprised that she would get her hands dirty.

"Damn, Sonia… that… that was ice cold…" Nick whispered.

Sonia's eyes filled with tears as her brother looked at her in disbelief and Nightwing just stared in shock at the daughter of the man, who killed his parents, shoot her own brother as Nick stumbled and fell over the ledge as his lifeless body floated in the water.

Nightwing got up and approached Sonia in shock and surprise, not sure what to say as he slowly neared her. "Sonia… I… I'm…"

"They're all dead, Dick." Sonia said. "They have all been dead to me for years. That man, who was going to kill you… that wasn't my brother. Just another monster, who had to be stopped, no matter what. So, I just want you know, whatever happened, I'm not blaming you for anything."

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think? The next chapter will be a concluding epilogue to this story, since I mentioned in the beginning that it would be much shorter than other stories. And yes, I have named the chapter after _Arrow_ 5x09 and the reason will be explained in the concluding epilogue.**

 **Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far and want for me to continue.**


	5. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own _DC_ _Comics_ or _Batman_ comic books the CW TV shows _Arrow_ , _The Flash_ , _Legends of Tomorrow_ , _Supergirl_ or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

Dick and Sonia faced each other after she had given the statement to the police, while they were arresting the thugs in the docks.

"Sonia… I'm sorry. I really am. About everything. What I did to your father was wrong and I didn't even consider what would have happened to your family…"

"Stop." Sonia interrupted him. "Like I told you before, I'm not blaming you for anything. My Dad blackmailed a lot of people and if Haly hadn't turned him down, someone else would've. And my Dad would've made them pay anyway in blood. And who knows, their child would've become Robin and then Nightwing, instead of you. I've always known something like that would have happened to my family, so that's why I renounced them and changed my name. If anyone has the blame for it, it's my father. No one else. I am not going to take responsibility for my father's or my brother's sins and neither should you.

For whatever it's worth, I forgive you, Dick." She said, smiling genuinely.

"Even after I almost left your father to die and what they did to your mother and brothers?" Dick asked to be sure.

"Like I said, if not you, someone else would've done it." Sonia sighed. "We are both victims of my father's sins. And I guess one way or another, our past catches up with us."

"What happens now?" Dick asked.

Sonia sighed. "I don't know. But I just want to ask you, do you see me as Sonia Zucco? A daughter of a thug, who may as well be as dirty as him?"

"No." Dick said. "I mean… there was a time I would've thought that about you but… you may be Tony Zucco's daughter but you are your own person. And if anything, you've shown in the past years that you're anything _but_ his daughter."

Sonia sighed. "Look, Dick, I… I'm not expecting us to be friends or… anything else. It'll be a cold day in Hell before that. But I just want you to know… if I could have stopped my Dad from killing your parents or Nick from killing your friends, I would have. You didn't deserve what happened to you. For what it's worth… I'm sorry for everything my family has done to yours. And I wish things had been different between you and me."

"I appreciate that. I… I'd be lying if I said that I didn't wish what you wish for." Dick admitted.

"I know both of us have a long way to go… but I hope you won't see me as the daughter of the man, who killed your parents. What I see in you is… a victim of my Dad's actions. And, look, if there's anything I can do for you…"

"Sure." Dick nodded. "Thanks. Really."

* * *

 _ **Later, Gotham General**_

Raya was packing her things and signing off discharge papers as Dick entered with flowers in his hand. "Hey."

"Hi." Raya said, looking at him sad.

"Raya…" Dick sighed. "I… I'm sorry. What happened few days ago… it's all my fault. You never should have gotten dragged into this."

"I know you didn't mean for any of this to happen, Dick. And I'm not blaming you for anything." Raya sighed as Dick looked at her bandaged shoulder. "But… your parents… Raymond… Joker and now this… it all…" She took a breath. "It all put some things into a perspective for me."

Dick blinked, not sure where was she going with this. "I love you, Dick. I always have, since we were kids. But… after your parents died and Mr. Wayne took you in… I realized it couldn't happen. And then, when you got the circus back, I had hoped…" She sighed. "But you had Barbara, then Helena Bertinelli… but I still wanted you in my life. And you being Nightwing, I thought that your parents and Mr. Haly would've been proud of you. But the truth is… I don't know how to be with you like that.

At first I thought that it's all fun and exciting, that you are a hero but after finding out about Tony Zucco like that, what you did… I realized that there is the dark side of this that I can't be a part of. It's not something I ever would've asked for."

Dick's heart shattered at her words but he could understand her.

"Look, Dick, I'll always love you but this life you're leading… it's a road full of darkness that I can't follow. It is fun and exciting but it's not something I would have wanted for myself. It's not something I would have chosen. You… you're an extraordinary amazing man and it's your job to fight monsters like the Zuccos but… I realized that there is darkness that you carry that may infect everyone around you." Raya said hurtfully.

"You're leaving?" Dick realized.

"Since my childhood, you and Haly's have been my family. But recent things made me realize… it's not my family anymore. They all died with your parents. The guy I used to have a crush on died with John and Mary Graysons. I want to be a part of your life, Dick, I really do but let's not kid ourselves, we both know that it's not a life where I belong or anything I would have chosen for myself." Her eyes were getting wet as Dick's heart was falling apart. "If the fight ever ends, come find me. But for now…"

"…it's time we said goodbye." Dick realized as she turned to him, tears rolling down her cheeks as she kissed him and hugged him tightly.

"Goodbye, Dick."

"Take care, Raya."

* * *

 _ **Gotham City Cemetery**_

"Does that darkness ever go away?" Dick wondered as Helena, Barbara, Tim, Henry, Oliver, Laurel and Sara approached him, while he knelt at the grave of John and Mary Graysons. "Everyone around us suffers because of who we are. What we've done. And while we may move on from our sins… something still keeps coming back. There are consequences to what we do. Everytime. And while we can forgive ourselves and move on from our sins, they won't stop chasing us."

"I know how you feel, Dick." Oliver nodded.

"I'm done blaming myself for what happened to my parents. I just wonder… does it ever get any easier? All that pain? It feels harder to decide… which path to take. Does it ever get any easier?" Dick wondered.

"The only way to find out, is to remind yourself that you don't have to do this alone." Barbara told him as she held his shoulder. "We're your family too and we love you too."

"And whatever happens, we're here for you. And we can help you carry that burden, so it is easier." Helena said.

* * *

 _ **Blackgate Penitentiary**_

Sonia entered the visitor room as Tony Zucco smiled as he picked the receiver. "Sonia. Didn't expect to see you."

"Me neither. And to be clear. I'm Sonia Branch. _Not_ Sonia Zucco." Sonia said. "I'm _never_ going to be your daughter. You should know, Nick is dead."

Zucco paled. "How…"

"It doesn't matter." Sonia said. "All you need to know is that it's your fault. Your lust for money and power did this. You chose to take power and money at the expense of others, not caring who you hurt in the process and look where that got you. My mother and brothers, your wife and your children, are all dead because of what _you_ did. You have only yourself to blame. Not the Graysons. Not Haly. Not me. Not Nightwing. I hope you will look at the mirror and at least once see the damage you had done before you burn in hell forever. I just came here to tell you… today is the day you have lost your family forever."

Zucco looked shocked as Sonia walked away. "Sonia. Come back. Sonia. Sonia, please! Sonia!"

* * *

 **I hope you liked this story of Dick Grayson. He surely must have felt like Oliver in _Arrow_ Season 5 here. And Tony Zucco deserves nothing more than life in prison forever in squalor, having lost everything.**

 **Stay tuned for another story in this saga, depending on ideas that come to my mind.**

 **Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed the story to its end.**

 **With regards**

 ** _Bl4ckHunter_**


End file.
